<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love me not. by Patcho418</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190274">love me not.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patcho418/pseuds/Patcho418'>Patcho418</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fics written in the middle of the night to hurt my friends [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After the Fall, Angst, F/F, Fall of Beacon (RWBY), Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patcho418/pseuds/Patcho418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(hi you can all blame <a href="https://twitter.com/gayxiaolong">twitter user @gayxiaolong</a> for 38% of this pain.)</p><p>Sometimes you love too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fics written in the middle of the night to hurt my friends [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2277935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love me not.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the fall, Coco comes to her door. Her heart races faster, beats stronger than it ever has, and her breaths are hesitant and shallow. She almost lost Velvet that night, and she's been seeing that moment in her dreams every night - when she's even able to sleep, that is. When she lies awake, she clutches her chest, wondering if the pressure from her hand can cause her heart to stop going haywire, to settle back into its rhythm, but between almost losing Velvet and realizing in that moment just how much she loves her, she reckons it'll never find that rhythm again.</p><p>So she goes to see her, and she knows the history. Velvet Scarlatina, another name off her list. They spent the night together after a dorm party, when Coco had seen her with a confident sparkle in her eyes, so much more skin on display than Velvet would normally be comfortable showing - all because of Coco saying this skirt and this top and these shoes would make her look great, all because for one night Coco's sights were set on someone she knew had already averted her captivated gaze in the middle of class, someone who'd so quickly fall under her spell. Back then it had only been lust, only a desire to touch, to indulge in her own wants, to cross another name off the list and move onto the next girl she fancied. </p><p>Now, it's so much more than that, and she raps shakily against Velvet's door. She slides her glasses over her eyes - confidence has always been her strong suit, and it's always been a useful tool to maintain an image of strength, security, no fear or vulnerability to search for past those frames. She waits, and she waits, and she hears <em>'Velvet. I love you.'</em> between each thumping, pounding, anxious heartbeat in her ears. It's a well-due confession, one laced with a twisted history and a pang of regret, one Coco wishes she could have given before but knows she should be giving now.</p><p>She almost lost her. </p><p>She loves her.</p><p>Velvet opens the door a crack, slowly, peeking her eye through the slim space before widening it for Coco. She looks tired, wounded, and Coco wishes she had the words to set her at ease, wishes that she could heal those bruises and scrapes with her own lips. It's something so foreign to her, caring so tenderly, but in this moment and after countless nights losing sleep with these thoughts on her mind, she can't help but acknowledge them privately, behind dark shades where no one can see until she's ready. </p><p>"Coco? What are you doing here, it's late." Velvet sounds just as rough as she looks, a distinct rasp rubbing against her words. </p><p>Coco swallows and lets her arms hang at her sides. It's so much more submissive and shy a pose than she'd normally strike, but right now she wants her words to say more than her body. </p><p>Velvet looks her up and down, and then grimaces. She pulls back, stepping back into her room as her brow knits. "Oh. I see what this is. just some late night urges, huh?" </p><p>Coco's heart nearly explodes, and she approaches quickly, desperate to change Velvet's perception as best as she can. "No! No, Velv, it's not that!" </p><p>"Then what is it ?" Velvet challenges, and it is a challenge. A challenge for Coco to fess up, to admit what she did back then was wrong, to seek to change, to at least try and let Velvet know how she really feels now. People change, and Coco's one of those people. She could love Velvet so wholly now, treat her body with the divine praise it deserves, chase away her nightmares and soothe her anxieties with choice words and careful embraces. It's all she wants to give to her now, but first she has to admit it out loud.</p><p>"Velvet. I almost lost you," she begins shakily, her fingers curling into her palm as she tries to ground herself in the moment. Sincerity is so foreign on her tongue, but it's what she needs to say. "I almost lost you and I don't know what I would have done if I did." </p><p>Velvet watches her, listens patiently, her gaze urging her on. </p><p>"Velvet. I love you." </p><p>And in that moment, in those words, countless, sleepless nights and countless, horrid nightmares finally mean something, something real and tangible. The words are sweet and satisfying and she can't help but smile with the hope that it means something to her as well. </p><p>Velvet watches, and she watches, and finally her eyes dip to the floor as her mouth pulls down into a pout. "Then you should have loved me back then." </p><p>And Coco's never heard anything more painful. </p><p>Velvet closes the door, leaving Coco in the shadow of the hallway with nothing but a meaningless confession limp on the floor and bitter in her mouth. </p><p>She almost lost her. </p><p>She loves her.</p><p>She lost her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I wrote this at 3am in my friend's Discord inbox and they told me to post it. Hope you all enjoyed a short angsty ficlet about these two missing their chance forever!! If you like Crosshares, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590233/chapters/58976152">I have</a> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268816">a few other</a> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536051">Crosshares fics</a> around and about, so you should definitely check them out !! </p><p>As always, I'm open to (nicely-worded) constructive criticism and feedback.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed, thanks all for reading !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>